Plaque is a common factor in caries, gum disease and discoloration of teeth and greatly contributes to their development. Plaque is initiated when cariogenic bacteria adhere to pellicle, a proteinaceous film on the surface of teeth. Plaque, in turn, acts as a nucleus for the formation of calculus. As calculus matures and hardens it tends to stain due to the absorption of dietary chromagens. Additionally, oral restorative materials may be inherently susceptible to build-up of stain from dietary chromagens. It is desirable to have a means to avoid stain absorption and adherence of bacteria to hard tissue and surfaces of the oral environment.
Silicone oils, because of their hydrophobic nature, have been suggested for inclusion in dentrifices to inhibit the staining process. However their adhesion and retention on tooth surfaces is typically quite low.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,988 to Lin et al. discloses dentifrices including modified aminoalkyl silicones. The modified silicones are said to form a hydrophobic layer on the teeth for prevention of caries and stain. PCT patent application No. WO 91/13608 to Rolla et al. discloses dentifrices comprising a liquid silicone oil and a fat-soluble antibacterial agent, which is described as being useful for protection of teeth against plaque formation due to a slow release of antibacterial agent into the saliva.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,903 to Garbe et al. discloses pressure-sensitive or non-pressure sensitive adhesive compositions comprising a vinyl polymeric backbone with grafted pendant siloxane polymeric moieties. These compositions are disclosed to be useful as good topical application binding materials for application in cosmetics and medicaments, and also as sealant compositions for porous materials such as paper and wood. See col. 3, lines 25 through 31. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,037 to Garbe et al. discloses compositions useful as an adhesive at room temperature which comprise a copolymer having both pendant fluorochemical groups and pendant polysiloxane grafts. These compositions are also useful in topical applications, including the application of cosmetics and medicaments and for sealant compositions for porous materials such as paper and wood. See col. 3, lines 25 through 33. U.S. Pat. No. 4981,902 to Mitra, et. al. discloses non-pressure-sensitive adhesive acrylate or methacryate polymers having pendant polysiloxane grafts. The polymers comprise monomers having polar functionality, and are described as useful in coating compositions for animal bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,935 to Mazurek discloses pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions comprising a copolymer having a vinyl polymeric backbone having grafted thereto polysiloxane moieties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,571 to Clemens et al. discloses release coating compositions comprising polysiloxane grafted copolymer and blends thereof on sheet materials.